Graham
Graham is a mysterious Dark Knight met by the Warriors of Darkness during the second chapter of Final Fantasy Dimensions. Appearance and Personality Graham is coated in a heavy onyx armor that shields his entire body from all view. He is a mysterious individual, harboring a tragic past that led to him and another being the only survivors of an invasion. He seems to have an unknown connection to Nacht, much to the latter's confusion. Graham seems to be of a noble and knightly birth, echoing chivalry and mannerisms befitting a well-mannered noble. His personality is direct and he has no qualms disposing of malice whenever he sees fit. He does not seem to be very fond of sarcasm. Story Graham first meets the party in Umberwood, commenting on Nacht's appearance before running off. He disappears into the forest, sometimes appearing in front of the party to lead them on the right path. He appears once again before the party, following their continued ascent of Mount Falgabard. After helping them exterminate a troublesome Hecatoncheir, he joins them on their journey, dispelling any prior notions they had of him being a wandering ghost. Upon arriving at Castle Falgabard, Graham is taunted by the ghosts of the castle. The ghosts refer to him as Sigurd and mention another person who goes by the name of Graham, lament over his survival instead of theirs and speak coldly of his cowardice. While entering a room in the castle, Graham has a flashback to his past wherein a soldier walks into his room, calls him Sigurd and tells him that Avalon has invaded. Shortly after, Graham helps the party route some bandits marauding within Castle Falgabard. After dealing with the bandits and a possible Avalonian threat, the party heads to Mt. Gulg, wherein Graham comments on how intent the Avalonian Empire seemed on obtaining the active volcano. Inside the volcano, the party defeats the soldiers guarding the control room, allowing Graham the opportunity to destroy the mechanisms controlling the volcano, catching the party by surprise and causing the volcano to collapse from within. After escaping the volcano, the party encounters Baugauven and battles him until he routs them. Following their defeat, Graham stands once more and delivers unto Baugauven his final attack, Zantetsuken, finally eliminating the troublesome fiend. After Baugauven's demise, Graham's armor falls onto the ground, revealing no trace of a body. take to Castle Falgabard.]] It is revealed in a flashback that Sigurd, the real owner of the suit of armor had perished in battle with Baugauven, and that the person inhabiting the abandoned armor was actually his right-hand man, Graham. Graham, in the midst of dying from the fiend's fatal blow, managed through a tremendous effort of will, to become a sword in spirit, thus inhabiting the empty shell once inhabited by the man called Sigurd, Nacht's father. Thus was the reason for his existence, to rightly avenge his and Sigurd's death at the fiend's hands. With Baugauven gone, Graham finally achieved his goal, thereafter granting the Warriors of Darkness with the powers of the Dark Knight and finally abandoning the armor of his former friend and comrade, Sigurd. He now travels with the Warriors of Darkness in the form of a cursed sword, leading them to the answers they seek. In Battle Graham is a Dark Knight. He's capable of equipping a dark swords and shields. His abilities are devastating when used but cost significant amounts of HP on his part, thus forcing a somewhat limited usage. He can also draw attacks to himself. Stats Abilities Etymology is a legendary hero of Norse mythology, as well as the central character in the . Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Characters Category:Dark Knights